kill_la_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruo Kajou
Haruo Kajou(霞城晴夫, Kajou Haruo) Appearance Personality Relationships Allies Enemies History Early Life Equipment Weaponry Kendo Sword: 'Haruo's Infamous and legendary wooden Kendo Sword. Just like him, it is an extremely well seasoned weapon, having taken part in a multitude of different conflicts and battles against a significantly enormous roster of different opponents and other life fiber users. The wooden sword which has become a staple of Haruo's earlier character is ultimately destroyed, shattered to chunks of wood with casual ease during Haruo's first confrontation against Nishimura Kiryuin. However, thanks to Haruo's extended dedication to and usage of this Kendo Sword, data was capable of being extracted from the countless conflicts it had seen in order to forge his current weapon, The Metsuzan. 'Metsuzan(メツ監督, Lit. "Catastrophe Sword") Having completed his "training", Haruo earned the right to carry a real sword after fighting against Nishimura Kiryuin. Although said battle ended in his utter defeat as well as the destruction of his wooden kendo sword, the data gathered and the tendencies/behavior recorded and observed by Rinko Inumuta was great enough to forge the Metsuzan. A weapon designed specifically for ripping apart Life Fibers and other uniforms which use them, The Metsuzan is inspired directly by Satsuki Kiryuin's weapon of a similar name, Bakuzan. Metsuzan has become Haruo's signature weapon and is considered as much of a pride and joy to him as the life fibers which cover and protect his body. Created to suit, compliment, as well as bring out the true potential of Haruo's already rather exceptional swordsmanship skills, Metsuzan is proven time and time again to be a vital aspect of Haruo's strength and power as an individual, truly a weapon which can be wielded by him alone. Scissor Blades: 'Typically, Haruo rarely uses this weapon in anything but his "ultimate form", though he has shown the ability to manifest this unique scissor blade by sheer force of will. As a unique representation of his own powers, signifying the sheer level of awareness and togetherness which he has achieved with his Kamui, Haruo has the ability to fuse his weapons together and create a fully completed, fully functioning two-piece Scissor Blade which is completely and utterly unique to him and him alone. The weapon functions similarly to the object crafted by Souichiro Kiryuin, having two halves joined together in order to function like a scissor, and is extremely effective against both humans and life fibers alike due to the fact it is composed of the power and data gathered from Haruo's Metsuzan, a weapon based off of the design of Satsuki's Bakuzan, which was a weapon stated to have a keener edge than the original Scissor Blade. Haruo's unique scissor blade is a weapon which has been formulated out of the countless different fights, battle data, and person growth/power of his own creation, and as such, as a product of something born out of his own constant evolution as an individual, Haruo's particular scissor blade sports a mutltide of different features and cosmetic parts which characterize it as a weapon which is completely and utterly unique to him and him alone. Primarily anifesting itself in the same regard as Muketsu itself, Haruo's scissor blade is shown to be the same color, as Muketsu's body, showing a dominant dark blue/azure with numerous red accents and different parts on it. The blade itself is also shown to much larger/taller than the scissor blade which was crafted by Dr. Isshin matoi, being almost as tall as Haruo himself in this regard, granting him an extremely wide range of attack when swinging the scissor blade. In spite of the fact that Haruo's scissor blade can be split into its two pieces and dual wielded against multiple enemies, haruo himself rarely ever goes as far so as to exploit that aspect of his scissor blades power, instead wieling its full form by a single "handle" in his irght hand while keeping his left hand free to attack, defend, grab, or parry enemy attacks with. Haruo's scissor blade is also capable of acting as a very real conduit for his extensive and vast pool of seemingly constantly growing biological energy, which only serves to bolster the scissor blades already enormous destructive power, cutting ability, and range while in combat. This also serves to be yet another testament to the sheer immensity of Haruo's own control over the biological energy which constantly lays within his body, ready to be forced outwards at any given time. Forcing his bio energy into the weapon causes it to suddenly become overwhelmed in a thick, yet clear, brightly glowing crimson red glow, so as to denote the level of enhancement in all conceivable stats at any given time, much like the aura which surrounds Haruo himself upon engaging in the act of suddenly focusing and distributing his bio energy into different parts of his body. This act drastically increases the range of his scissor blade, as well as granting it entirely new abilities and techniques ranging from the mundane to the extraordinary, allowing Haruo to constantly apply his own bio energy in a variety of different forms and manifestations the likes of which have not been seen prior to his usage, the most generic and frequent of them being powerful bursts or explosive crescent waves of energy which are fired out of the scissor blade the instant of its slash, allowing Haruo to bombard large numbers of enemies with the fangs of energy for extended periods of time. By forcing the energy consuming the blade of the scissors to compress and elongate, he can literally transform his weapon into that which has a bigger and longer blade, granting it an extreme range, the likes of which was so exceedingly enormous that the blade itself was capable of slicing down the entirety of the enormous Toudaiji academy upon being manifested in its physical form by Haruo. Other 'Haruo's Sekki Tekko: Haruo's Motorcycle: Skills Kendo Mastery Having practiced the forms of Kendo and the various swordsmanship styles, techniques, and movements within from a young age, Haruo has obtained an enormous level of skill in kendo. With skill so great in this form of combat that it now stands as the center pillar of his power as an individual, Haruo's kendo has received praise from numerous different parties and individuals whom they themselves are regarded as exceptionally strong beings. Even Uzu Sanageyama, Haruo's superior, went as far so as to state that, in terms of pure skill, Haruo had surpassed him by a considerable margin, albeit the difference in their speeds and striking forces were still worlds apart. Naturally, being the famed and loved president of The New Honnouji Academy Kendo Club, Haruo's swordsmanship and techniques therein are such that he quite easily stands head and shoulders above most other practitioners, hence the fact that his skills within kendo have lead to his right to wear Goku Uniforms based upon enhancing his abilities. Throughout the course of his story, Haruo's kendo is cultivated and honed to the point where he is capable of perfomring extremely, insanely, almost miraculously overwhelming and superhuman feats with only the most casual of movements. His swordsmanship has been modified and improved under the tutelage of his newly awoken Kamui, Muketsu, whom has helped Haruo develop his kendo style into a completely unique and devastating form of combat which compliments both the powers and abilities of his own creation and muketsu's strength which enhanced his physical capabilities. After the manifestation of his own unique scissor blade, Haruo and Muketsu go on to develop their fighting style even further, effectively creaeting a unique style of scissor-blade kendo the likes of which can only be used by Haruo thanks to the extensive training and advice he has received from Muketsu, making Haruo one of the single deadliest wielders of a scissor blade in all of history, easily surpassing the originals creator in this regard. Fighting Capacity Haruo has received extensive Nudist Beach training and has thusly obtained an extensive mastery over a multitude of different combat forms and martial arts styles taught by them. HNe is an advanced and highly powerful combatant in this regard, skilled in breaking down the guards of his opponents, crushing or disarming their weapons, and being extremely well versed in all of the basic and most fundamental aspects of close range, melee combat, including attacking, blocking, dodging or evasion, and more. Haruo's true physical abilities are showcased when he is wearing his Kamui, having received training from nudist beach in order to strengthen his power while wearing Muketsu to begin with. Throughout the course of his nudist beach agent career, haruo has become one of the single most reliable fighters and combatants, to the point where he is now regarded as a man whom has obtained a level of status and reliable to be classed alongside nudist beach figureheads such as Tsumugu Kinagase & Mikisugi Aikurou in this regard. Thanks to his own enormous level of talent and constantly expanding knowledge, Haruo has obtained a level of skill in close quarters combat which is such that he is quite easily capable of fighting against even the most deadly and powerful of opponents without so much as his bare hands alone. As mentioned above, Muketsu's power greatly compliments Haruo's base capacity for fighting. Bio Energy Intense Hatred Not many are aware of this, not even haruo's closest and most trusted allies, or even his family members which are deceased, but Haruo holds within him an extremely deep, enormous vehement, intense hatred and rage. It isn't exactly known where this rage stems from or what caused him to develop it over a period of time, but it seems to be a case of anger which has slowly been built up and cultivated throughout the course of his life, festering into an extremely powerful force which is capable lf lending Haruo an enormous boost of power and strength thanks to the sheer willpower which comes with the enormous hatred and anger which is held deep within Haruo. This actually serves to be one of haruo's more outstanding and signature aspects of power as his story develops, as his rage and anger only serves to grow and develop to even greater and more dangerous extents, eventually compeltely consuming him and making him an unstoppable beast of biblical proportions, to which nothing before him is capable of standing unbroken or unharmed. The rage held within Haruo is so enormous that he has the ability to cast aside his humanity, his hatred becoming so great that he is literally driven insane by it, becoming a soulless machine hellbent on making suffering and death occur all around him. Though this proves to be an extremely vital and powerful aspect of his power, partly due to the fact that Haruo's rage is also fueling the power of his kamui, due to the fact that Muketsu voluntarily allows more and more power to be summoned up by Haruo, as the kamui itself holds an enormous rage and hatred within it, the two seem to correspond greatly with one another, allowing Haruo to draw upon the enormous, godlike power of the original life fiber itself, due ot the fact Muketsu's relationshop to the latter is extremely powerful and and strong. Due to haruo's enormous hatred and in turn, his infinite rage, his power is such that it can be felt as a horrifying intense heat permeating the atmosphere surrounding his body, bringing other, weaker beings to their knee's under the sheer overwhelming mass of the hatred and rage which is constantly permeating from his body. Grand Couturier Shinra Shinra Gouketsu(森羅豪傑, Lit. "Great Hero Omnisilk") Quotes Trivia *'Haruo Kajou '''is my name in Japanese, at least, supposedly, according to a short survey i took on the internet a while back which would tell me my "real" name in japanese. I actually liked the name so it stuck with me for the creation of this character. *'Haruo Kajou '''is also the first page that was ever created on this wiki, alongside the various objects, weapons, characters, and life fiber-based objects which were created alongside him. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Goku Uniform Wearer Category:Honnouji Academy Student Category:Good Category:Kamui Wearer Category:Club President